


What Did I Do?

by Florence_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Sparrow/pseuds/Florence_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one summer at Grimmauld Place, Hermione stumbles across a book in her room, a book she'd never seen before. Upon opening it, she realises that she, along with her friends, can go back in time, and stay in the designated era for a year - can the Golden Trio and their friends change the future for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You really like it!

Hermione POV.

I walked into my room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place – it now belongs to the new Mr. and Mrs Potter as Harry inherited the house from his godfather, Sirius Black. This house brought back so many memories… of Sirius… and Remus. We lost so many people in the war that occurred so many years ago, so many decent people that deserved to live a life of happiness now that Voldemort's gone. I sighed, flinging myself onto my bed. Just thinking of the past re-opened so many wounds, brought all the hurting back to the surface. I lay back, my head resting against the pillow. I was about to close my eyes when a shiny book cover caught my eye. That's new… I've never seen that book amongst my other spell books before. How did it get there? Surely it wasn't mine?

Being the curious intellectual I am, I got up from my bed and went over to the bookshelf to inspect this mysterious book that I was sure I didn't own. Encrypted on the front in faded gold lettering was "Perdire Tempus". I only know the basics of Latin, but I'm fairly sure this means "Lost in Time". Hmm… I wonder…

I flicked through the pages of the book, and it slipped out of my grasp. Inside was a spell. A spell that sent you back in time… and you stayed there for a year. A whole year! Think of all the things we could accomplish with this book! We could fix the future for the better! Everyone would be alive and well! Dumbledore wouldn't be gone, nor Professor Snape. Sirius, Remus and Tonks would still be alive and… Merlin! Harry could meet his parents. Without a second thought, I picked up the book and sprinted out of my room and down the stairs.

"Harry! HARRY!" I yelled, pelting down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry looked up from the evening Prophet and looked at me oddly, "Yeah 'Mione? What's up?" He asked me casually. I couldn't hide my excitement; I could feel it within me, waiting to burst like a bubble.

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't believe what I found!" I exclaimed gleefully, my voice going up an octave or two. Ginny and Ron clambered into the Kitchen, and I presumed it was to see why my voice was going to squeaky. "I found this book labelled Perdire Tempus in my room. Do you know what it means? The title translates into 'Lost in Time'; and I read quickly the contents of this and you can go back in time! Harry, we can stay there for a whole year! Think of all the good this can do! You can finally meet your parents! And you can take as many people as you want! Isn't this all so exciting?"

Harry examined the book that was in my hands, and smiled sadly, "Padfoot showed me that book… he said it was mums," the sadness in his voice had made me even more determined that before. We're going to 1978 whether they like it or not.

"Right that's it. Write a note to Molly telling her I've taken you guys to my cousin's house in Forks for a small holiday. Ginny you call up Luna and Neville; tell them to get here ASAP. Ron? Call your brothers, Fred and George; get them to come over here too." I commanded, letting my bossy streak take over.

"Why?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed, exasperated. Harry smiled at me, it was a small smile, but I know it was a 'thanks' directed at me.

"Because… we're all going back in time," I grinned, singing happily. Everyone laughed at me; they could tell I was immensely excited. More excited than my special day… the day the boy I loved officially entwined his life with my own.

Flashback

"I do," Ron said, a smile plastered across his face. I could feel the moisture build up in my eyes, and a lump forming in my throat. I was afraid that I wouldn't have been able to have said those small two words, those words that would change my life forever; but I managed it.

"I-I do," I stammered, crying at the realism of my fairytale.

Flashback ends.

Harry wrote a note to Molly, explaining that we'd "gone to Forks" to see my cousin for a year, as it was my treat to the guys. During that time, Luna, Neville, Fred and George had appeared via the floo network and I filled them all in what we were doing. They seemed just as ecstatic as I was. Harry handed the note to Dobby and asked him politely to give it to the mediator of the Weasley clan.

"Okay guys, it says here that we all need to hold hands and get in a circle," I informed them, reading the book. We all held hands, which proved difficult with me as I was still holding and reading the book. It all managed perfectly in the end. "Time to go, time to ride; make us go back to 1978!" I sang, and a green cloud of smoke and an odd tug at my navel told me what we were moving.

With a loud thud, we landed in the middle of the Great Hall. "Ouch… didn't expect that kind of landing, aye Hermione?" Fred chided, rubbing his butt tenderly. "No Fred, I didn't," I rolled my eyes, standing up and brushing the little bits of dirt and dust from my clothes.

I noticed that the Great Hall wasn't actually full of people, it only had a few. I guessed that maybe it was a break or the end of breakfast. "Um, excuse me?" I called, turning round to face a pretty female with flaming red hair. "Could you tell me what year it is?"

The girl gave me a funny look and replied with "1978 – what's your name?" she asked me, and I smiled sheepishly. I always forget my manners when I get excited over new magic.

"Oh, my name's Hermione. Over there is my husband and best friends. What's yours?" I asked her, I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," Merlin… its Harry's mum! I didn't think she was this pretty. I wonder if all Potter men have a thing for women with flaming red hair? Harry's dad, James Potter, married Lily Evans – a pretty girl with glossy, sleek red hair, and Harry married Ginny Weasley – an equally pretty girl with amazingly beautiful red hair.

"Oh, um, Harry!" I called turning round and looking for him. Upon hearing his name, he looked up at me, "Yeah?" He called. He's still just as casual as he was in 2011! 'I found your mum!' I mouthed. Harry's mouth formed a comical 'O' shape and I giggled. He looked hysterical.

"Hey everyone, how's it hanging?" George called; a husky tone to his voice. No-one said anything and I burst out laughing. "And you call yourself funny!" I giggled. Everyone laughed at me; I'm quite the joker today, huh?


	2. Twin Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one summer at Grimmauld Place, Hermione stumbles across a book in her room, a book she'd never seen before. Upon opening it, she realizes that she, along with her friends, can go back in time, and stay in the designated era for a year - can the Golden Trio and their friends change the future for the better?  
> And You meet the twins, I really hope you like them, my beta and I made them up because we wanted to be in a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter, do enjoy it!

Marisol and Melissa POV

11:55pm. Missy and I couldn't sleep. In five minutes we would be eleven. We would be eleven in five minutes. These were the longest five minutes of our lives. We just wanted our Hogwarts Exception letters already! Our cousin, Lily Evans, turned eleven just last month and she'd already received hers. Missy and I… we're impatient twins. We were probably the epitome of impatient.

Who am I, you ask? Well, my name is Melissa Leo Greenway, and I'm different, I'm much more different than my boring next door neighbour. You see my sister Marisol and I... we're unusual. Here, let me explain. A year or so back, Missy and I were playing on the swing set in the park and got pushed over by a fifteen year old boy... purposely. It wasn't very nice, I really hurt my knees. Missy got really, really angry, and because she was angry, I was angry. I don't know how to explain that, I think it's a twin thing. Anyway, the boy was standing next to a pole and it blew up. THE POLE BLEW UP! He didn't get severely hurt; he just had a few burns and had a deep gash down his arm. It didn't cause too much chaos, and he never knew it was us. But since then, Missy and I knew we were witches, we just knew it was us who blew up that pole.

'Psst. Mel…Mel…' I could hear Missy's voice inside my head – we had this extraordinary gift, a gift that only very few sets of twins receive. We could read each other's' thoughts, and just to freak people out we could do things in unison. Of course our gift is very, very rare. Before she died, our mum also said that we were very special girls, and that one day our gift would be expanded with other branches of magic.

'Yes?'

'When do we get our letters?'

Missy had been asking this for the past hour or so. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was majorly excited. I couldn't blame her, so was I.

'When we turn eleven… this is in precisely five minutes!' I turned to face my twin who, like me, was sat upright in her bed, her hair in extravagant curls due to the friction of her pillow. Even in the darkness of our room, I could tell she was grinning at me. 'Can we go wake Aunt Alice?'

After our parents death our Aunt Alice took us in and raised us as if we were her own. It's not that she didn't want her own kids, because she did (she still does); she just... can't. Our parents, Leo and Melissa (I was named after our mom), we're truly in love. They were what people called high school sweethearts. After they graduated they got married, and a year or two after they had Missy and me. But their love for us didn't last long; death took them away from us, from the world. A few days ago, Missy and I were looking up some stuff about our family in some ancient books we found in the library and we found our family motto: Carry yourself with pride, because you've earned it. Be focused. Be subtle. Be strong. You are first and foremost a balancer, you are a Greenway.

I thought it was pretty cool; having a family motto, Missy however, thought it was stupid. But deep down I know she loves it. Although we do everything together, Missy and I are completely different. We're different in height, we're different in intellect, we listen to different music and we like different things in general. But we're so alike in many ways too, so you can tell that we're twins. We both have pitch black hair (though Missy has tints of red in hers and I have tints of blue); we both have striking green eyes and are fairly slim due to our excessive obsession with Quidditch.

'Waking Aunt Alice a few seconds before midnight is rude Missy! You know that.'

Missy rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'we-do-this-every-year-why-should-it-matter-now?'

I sighed, 'We should respect Aunt Alice's sleep chart! You promised her you would!'

'No I didn't!'

'Yes you did!'

We went at it like that back and forth for an hour and a half, and during that banter we completely forgot that we had been eleven for that amount of time.

"Mel, Mel shut up a minute! Look at the clock! We've been eleven for an hour and a half! Holy Mother of Merlin! WE'RE GOING TO GET OUR LETTERS SOON!" Missy squealed. I grinned and squealed with my sister too. Jumping up and down on our beds, we forgot that it was half past one in the morning, and accidently woke up Aunt Alice.

"I take it, birthday girls, that you both want breakfast?"

Missy and I looked at each other and grinned, "Yes please Aunt Alice!"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," Merlin… its Harry's mum! I didn't think she was this pretty. I wonder if all Potter men have a thing for women with flaming red hair? Harry's dad, James Potter, married Lily Evans – a pretty girl with glossy, sleek red hair, and Harry married Ginny Weasley – an equally pretty girl with amazingly beautiful red hair.

"Oh, um, Harry!" I called turning round and looking for him. Upon hearing his name, he looked up at me, "Yeah?" He called. He's still just as casual as he was in 2011! 'I found your mum!' I mouthed. Harry's mouth formed a comical 'O' shape and I giggled. He looked hysterical.

"Hey everyone, how's it hanging?" George called; a husky tone to his voice. No-one said anything and I burst out laughing. "And you call yourself funny!" I giggled. Everyone laughed at me; I'm quite the joker today, huh?

"What's going on?" Missy and I said, and suddenly I saw it. A woman and a baby, and Lord Voldemort cackling insanely as she begged for her sons life to be spared. As quickly as it came, my vision disappeared.

"Did you see that Missy?"

"Of course I did! Merlin, was it...?"

"It was!"

"Oh no," the girl who called herself Hermione moaned, shaking her head, "We've got another Fred and George,"

"Excellent," One of the redheaded boys grinned.

"Introductions are surely needed, Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore beamed, walking over to where we were all standing... or well, sitting.

"Right of course Professor, it completely skipped my mind," Lily nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Lily Evans; I'm the Gryffindor Sixth year prefect."

After Lily made her little introduction, the boys joined in before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"James Potter, Sixth year, Gryffindor house. I am deeply in love with my Lily flower and if anyone else says otherwise, then they're stupid,"

I noticed Lily glower at James and I high-fived Missy. She so loved him.

"Sirius Black, five times winner of the most "gorgeous marauder" award, Sixth year, Gryffindor house," Sirius winked cheekily to the bushy haired brunette known as Hermione, to which one of the redheaded boys yelled "back off my woman, Black!"

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin; I'm the Sixth year Gryffindor prefect."

"Hiya people! I'm Alice Little, pleased to meetcha. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor. That over there is Frank Longbottom, my four year long boyfriend,"

I grinned at Missy and she returned my grin with a smirk, "Hey, we're Melissa and Marisol Greenway."

"I'm a Sixth year Gryffindor," I said.

"And I'm a Sixth year Ravenclaw," Missy replied.

"I'm Molly Prewitt, and those are my brothers Gideon and Fabian. We're all in Gryffindor. Different years, of course. Gideon and Fabian are in their final year and I'm in my Fifth."

"And finally, out of the Gryffindors that is, I'm Arthur Weasley. I'm in my Sixth year,"

I don't know what Snape was doing, but he slyly walked over and had the nerve to introduce himself too!

"Severus Snape, Sixth Year Slytherin Prefect."

What a way to introduce yourself to people! Hi, my names Snape and I'm an ugly, slimy git who adores the dark arts. Pfft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! In the words of my Beta imafeckingstarr.
> 
> "Please, constructive critisism only. This isn't my story, I'm Beta-ing it for a very good friend of mine, and I would be grateful to you all if you managed to help her out a little bit. Characterisation isn't easy, and neither is making up your own plot. But being rude about someone else's fiction isn't fair, so please, be nice."
> 
> She gave the readers a bit of a tongue lashing because one of them decided that my story was to be put down because it had people that are dead in the books alive. Now I wrote most of this way before i read the last book, but mind you I only kept them because I very much like them, my friends, that like Harry Potter, say I'm a bigger version of Dobby. Now I take that as a compliment.


	3. Getting down and Into Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Severus Snape, Sixth Year Slytherin Prefect."What a way to introduce yourself to people!  
> Hi, my names Snape and I'm an ugly, slimy git who adores the dark arts. Pfft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So i wanted to tell the great one person that left kudos that i have lost most if not all hope for this story it was wrote and thought up in a note book when i was bored of classes. So i never had hope that this would go far.
> 
> WIP still i don't have a lot of push for this so it will take a while.

Marisol & Melissa Pov

"Mel! How could you say that!" I yelled, what sucks about being a seer you dont see your future, you just get feelings and I really like Snape. Melissa dosent like him and I dont know why. Ohh Future ladys talking.

Marisol Pov

"Well, aren't you rude." The future lady said. I rushed to save my sister from being too insulting to the future people. "I'm so sorry for her actions." I said diplomatically, pulling Melissa behind me. She was always the more head strong twin, i was the one to save our arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! My beta has it posted on her stories on the site Fanfiction.net, her name is "imafeckingstarr". I would really like it if all of you with a FanFiction.net account would search it and review, I love reviews and would really like it if you did in four chapters I will begin to do a contest, if i have more the a number of reviews I will post a chapter, hope you help get chapters out there! Thanks your author Florence_Sparrow.


End file.
